Shuichi Shindou, por trás dos holofortes!
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: Um grupo de corajosos repórteres entrevistam os amigos, colegas de trabalho e demais pessoas que cercam a vida do famoso cantor, e apresentam nessa reportagem suas descobertas e comentários exclusivos de personalidades ilustres, como Eiri Yuki e Ryuuchi.


Entrevistas

(Eiri Yuki)- É para falar do Shuichi? *suspiro*

- Exatamente. Então, conte-nos como se conheceram.

- Acaso. *curto e grosso*

- Acaso? Você quer dizer, sorte? Poxa, que historia romântica *babando total*. Então, apaixonaram-se à primeira vista?

*levanta sobrancelha*

(Nakano Hiroshi)- Então vocês são "amigos"?

- É.

- Mas que tipo de amigos?

- Han... melhores amigos. *sem entender a indireta*

(Sakano-san)- Sim, sim, Shindou-kun é um bom menino...

(Suguru Fujisaki)- Vocês me chamaram aqui para me perguntar sobre ele?

- Bom... É.

-Aff.*Cruza os braços*

(Sakuma Ryuchi)- O Shu-chan é meu amigo, nanoda! Nós nos conhecemos no palco e Kumagorou gostou muito dele!

- E como profissional?

*Muda completamente de atitude* - Ele é tolo.

- Como assim, tolo?

- Tolo. Seja por sua própria imaturidade, ou mesmo pela inexperiência no ramo, o fato é que ele é tolo.

(Mr. K)- No way. Recuso-me a dar entrevistas sem e minha Magnum na mão. Quem vocês pensam que são, hein?*Mr. K mode ON!*

(Uesugi Tatshuha)- Ah, você quer dizer o novo namorado do niichan? Ele é legal, ainda mais por curtir NG! E ele parece o Ryu-chan!

(Seguchi Tohma)- Uma das perolas da NG-records. *Sorriso verídico*

- Mas como tecladista da Grasper, você...

*Olhar maligno*admiro-o bastante. *Sorriso mais verídico ainda*

(Usami Ayaka)- Nunca nutri grandes amores por ele, mas temos um bom relacionamento, devido ao fato de que seu melhor amigo é o meu namorado.

- E quanto ao boato de que vocês teriam brigado depois que ele supostamente roubou seu noivo?

*Entredentes* - Ah, que bobagem! São só boatos...

(Ukai Noriko)- Nada contra o Shindou. Afinal, ele era nosso fã!*sinal de paz*

(Eiri Yuki)- Fale-nos do seu relacionamento com o cantor.

- Chegamos ao consenso de que deveríamos ser discretos quanto a isso. Embora nosso relacionamento seja como todos os outros, e há pessoas de visão limitada que não nos aceitam.

- E quanto ao famoso grito do cantor, durante um show, "Yuki é meu"?

-*Olhar maligno*

(Nakano Hiroshi)- Sinceramente, não lembro como o conheci. Deve ter sido aquela típica cena na caixa de areia da escola. Oi, eu sou o hiro. Oi, eu sou o Shuichi, quer cavar até o centro da terra?

(Suguru Fujisaki)- Como se conheceram?

- Da maneira mais ridícula possível. Nós nos esbarramos na entrada do estúdio, depois que eu já tinha fechado o contrato com a NG, e, mesmo eu o tendo reconhecido quase instantaneamente, ele nem sabia quem eu era. Que tipo de pessoa lidera uma banda sem ligar para quem são os integrantes?

(Sakuma Ryuchi)- O que acha das musicas dele?

- Gosto muito! Shu-chan canta muito bem, nanoda! As musicas dele lembram... As minhas! Ne, Kumagorou?

- E por que resolveu ressuscitar a Grasper depois de dividir o palco com a Bad Luck?

*Mais uma mudança total de atitude*- A Bad Luck teve bastante influencia nossa. Sendo assim, foi bastante nostálgico para mim vê-los tocar. Tohma e Noriko também sentiram saudades dos velhos tempos, então, graças a estes nossos "aprendizes", estamos de volta.

(Mr. K)- Só queremos que nos fale sobre Shindou-san!*morrendo de medo*

- Só. Com. A Magnum.

(Sakano-san)- Shindou-san é um bom companheiro de trabalho?

- Han... Shindou-kun faz muito bem o seu trabalho. Costuma ser bem responsável... Exceto...*chora* exceto quando está em crise...

(Uesugi Tatshuha)- Nós nos conhecemos na casa do niichan, vendo o vídeo do show da Nittle Grasper. Ryuchi estava tão perfeito naquele show...*baba*

(Seguchi Tohma)- Dizem que o bom discípulo supera o mestre. Vocês temem que a Bad Luck venha a superar a Nittle Grasper?

-*Sorriso triplamente verídico* De maneira alguma. Não somos bandas "concorrentes". Somos bandas "amigas"!

(Usami Ayaka)- Mais uma pergunta. O que você acha da suposta "amizade colorida" entre Nakano Hiroshi e Shindou Shuichi?

-Aquele garoto não vai conseguir levar o meu Hiroshi para o "lado rosa da força". Uma coisa é não ter preconceito. Outra, é ser bicha.

(Ukai Noriko)- Cansei de ver aquele cabelinho rosa na platéia!

(Eiri Yuki)- Ele fez o que fez como uma forma de se declarar.

- E o que você achou disso?

- Como eu já disse, prefiro ser mais discreto.

- Então, como você retribuiu a declaração?

- Eu diria que o fiz a minha maneira.

(Nakano Hiroshi)- O produtor de vocês comentou sobre eventuais crises do vocalista. O que você nos diz disso?

- Ah, isso não é nada. Shuichi apenas tem uns dias em que está mais inspirado, dias em que está menos... Além de ser comum no meio artístico, já é parte da personalidade do próprio Shuichi. Ele é um cara mais sensível, apenas isso.

(Sakano-san)- Bem, sempre que algo acontece em sua vida particular, ele...*chora* Ele não consegue compor, e dependendo da situação, nem canta! E o pior é que essas crises vêm e vão, ignorando completamente o nosso calendário, e comprometendo gravações e shows...

(Suguru Fujisaki)- O que você tem a nos dizer sobre as supostas crises do cantor?

- Resumindo, basta ele brigar com Yuki-san, para ele chegar no estúdio chorando, quando chega, e não conseguir compor, cantar e nem mesmo ensaiar. Por sinal, ele não deixa ninguém ensaiar nada, e precisamos mover céus e terras para que ele volte ao normal.

- E quanto aos boatos de que os membros da banda, bem como a equipe de produção, tenham um relacionamento mais, digamos, íntimo?

- Tá me chamando de gay?

(Sakuma Ryuchi)- Você confirma a historia de que vocês dois teriam um relacionamento mais...

- É claro! Eu e ele somos amigos!

- Quero dizer, algo mais... Próximo.

- Como abraços?

- Não, nós queremos dizer um relacionamento de namorados.

*Mudando de atitude (again)* - Não, de maneira alguma. Ele é um rapaz sério. Somos, de fato, mais que colegas de trabalho, no entanto o que sentimos um pelo outro é mais como um relacionamento de irmãos. Nosso sangue pode não ser o mesmo, mas a música nos uniu! *Brilhinhos estilo Major Armstrong*

(Mr. K)- Certo, certo, - Em pânico. - pode ficar com a arma. Só responda umas perguntinhas...*Respira fundo* como é a convivência com Shindou-san?

- Of course, nada que bastante carinho e paciência não consigam resolver. *Brincando com o gatilho da Magnum*

(Uesugi Tatsuha)- Como você reagiu ao choque de saber que seu irmão mais velho era gay?

-Choque? Que choque? O Shu é tão fofo que eu mesmo o pegaria. Quero dizer, ele tem o mesmo corte de cabelo do Ryu-chan, mesma altura, formato de rosto e corpo. Ele até usa o mesmo shampoo do Ryuchi! Pena que ele é comprometido *Rindo*, mas se não fosse, eu pegava!

(Seguchi Tohma)- Disseram-nos que você e o escritor Yuki Eiri, atual namorado de Shindou-san, são amigos de longa data. Você confirma isso?

- De fato, nos conhecemos há bastante tempo*Brilho no olhar*. Somos amigos desde o jardim de infância. Eu diria, inclusive, que somos melhores amigos. Afinal, até somos parentes! Ele apresentou-me à irmã, Mika-san, que hoje é minha esposa, obviamente por que adoraria ter a mim como cunhado *Já mandou a modéstia ir para "aquele lugar" faz tempo*. Eiri-san é um homem que vale seu peso em ouro! É gentil, inteligente, másculo e ainda escreve muito bem.

- É verdade que vocês moraram juntos nos EUA?

- Oh, sim. Eiri-san teve uma infância difícil, por não parecer japonês. Nossa temporada na América fez muito bem a ele.

- Mas soubemos que vocês voltaram antes que ele concluísse o primeiro semestre do segundo ano ginasial dele, antecipando a viagem que haviam planejado para o fim do ano letivo seguinte. Por que isso aconteceu?

- Estávamos com saudades de casa. *Sorriso tão verídico quanto os anteriores*

(Usami Ayaka)-Shindou pode ter conseguido conquistar o Yuki-san, mas o Hiroshi é um homem de verdade!

- E quanto ao boato de que Shindou tenha salvo a sua vida de um grupo de marginais?

- Ah, isso *Desconcertada*. Bem, de fato aconteceu de Shindou estar presente quando Hiroshi deu uma lição em alguns vagabundos, e tê-lo ajudado. Confesso que me senti bastante grata, à ambos.

(Ukai Noriko)- Geralmente quando fazíamos shows em Tóquio, eu via um garotinho com o cabelo tingido de rosa, sempre bem na frente, gritando pro Ryu-kun. Reconheci logo quando vi a Bad Luck na TV.

- Mas, de acordo com uma coletiva de imprensa dada em setembro, Shindou-san só começou a tingir os cabelos recentemente...

(Eiri Yuki)- Um recado para o nosso astro?

- Eu, han, admiro muito o seu trabalho, Shuichi. Continue assim.

- Só isso?

- Preciso dizer mais?

(Nakano Hiroshi)- Falou, Shu! Você é um amigão! Conte comigo sempre! *sinal de paz*

(Sakano-san)- Vejo você no ensaio, Shindou-kun! Por favor, apareça!

(Suguru Fujisaki)- Juntos, eu, você e Nakano-kun vamos mandar a Bad Luck pras alturas! Já estou vendo nossos nomes no topo dos rankings da Oricon!

(Sakuma Ryuchi)- Shu! Cante comigo novamente, nanoda! Kumagorou está com saudade!

(Mr. K)- Don't forget, Shuichi-kun, you have to write the lyrics. Se não as escrever logo… *Ainda brincando com o gatilho da Magnum* vou ter que te "persuadir". All right?

(Uesugi Tatsuha)- Shu! Arranja-me um autografo de "você-sabe-quem"! Por favor, cunhadinho, você com certeza entendeu o código, sabe de quem estou falando!

(Seguchi Tohma)- Boa sorte com a sua carreira, Shindou-san. Nós, da NG-Records, esperamos que você progrida bastante!*Sorriso*

(Usami Ayaka)- Obrigada por aquele dia. Só não chegue perto do meu namorado!

(Ukai Noriko)- Boa sorte garoto –você vai precisar!*Sinal de paz*


End file.
